Kabuyashi Aburame
'Kabuyashi Aburame '(カブヤシ アブラメ, Aburame Kabuyashi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Aburame clan. With only one parent, her father, being from the Aburame clan, she was not infused with any special breeds of insects at birth. However, taking from her clan, she still uses insect-like jutsus. Loud and sometimes incredibly obnoxious, while Kabuyashi means best at heart, she is the type of person that you simply cannot miss or ignore, however sometimes when with her, you really wish you could. With her mother being an Uchiha, she did inherit the Sharingan, something she awoke during her Genin Graduation Ceremony. Background Not much is known about her life before she was introduced in the Chunin Exams. Kabuyashi was born as the first daughter to two unnamed parents, her mother being an Uchiha clan survivor and her father being from the Aburame clan. After graduating from the Academy at the age of ten, she was put into a team with two other unnamed Genin. After two years, when her sisters Aqua and Masuya Aburame had both become Genin, they all applied to be put in a team together. After a short while, the request was accepted, and they formed a team together. They are known as the "Aburame Triplets", despite not actually being triplets. Personality Kabuyashi is normally shown to be a rather loud and obnoxious person, even though she has good intentions. It's because she gets excited easily, and so can come off as pushy most of the time. Still, that doesn't change the fact that, yes; she is loud and annoying a lot of the time. She's often cheerful, brushing aside anything rude or insulting like it never even happened in the first place. Kabuyashi's normally the offensive one when in combat, using her unique Light Release to catch people off guard from far away. She'd much rather spend all day at home, happily getting excited over the smallest of things and looking after her younger sisters over becoming a kunoichi, but for the sake of protecting Konoha and everything else she holds dear, she carries on training. Kabuyashi worries about her little sisters Aqua and Masuya a lot, and can be described as being a worryguts about their safety. She spends most of her day with her sisters after all; either during training, missions, or just at home, and barely gets time to herself. By getting worked up with either joy or annoyance at most things that happen around her, Kabuyashi often tends to wear herself out, not giving herself enough rest. However, despite how excited she always seems to be, she does has a much softer and calmer side, one that usually comes out at night. Appearance Kabuyashi has short pure white hair with two long moth wings extending down from her head, along with moth antennae. Her skin is pure white, her eyes iris' are bright orange with black sclera and pupils, and her arms and hands have a moth-like look to them, despite them working just like a normal humans arms and hands. She also has four arms instead of two. Kabuyashi wears a white sweater with small black stripes, sometimes under an apron of sorts when at home, a fluffy white scarf and a black skirt along with black tights. Abilities Despite not being too strong, Kabuyashi having four arms helps a lot in taijutsu situations. She uses her extra two arms to her advantage also, as it allows her to effectively make two hand signs at a time, instead of just one at a time. This is especially useful in using Light Release jutsus, as they can sometimes take a considerable amount of preparation time. While Kabuyashi wasn't infused at birth with any special breeds of insects, she did take advantage of being part of the Aburame clan. Through unknown means, she and her sisters where given a few small but noticeable bug like features, with the exception being Masuya, and along with them began training to learn insect-like jutsus that related to their bug parts. While Masuya wasn't given this in terms of appearance, she still was trained in insect-like jutsus. Kabuyashi's changes are the most noticeable, and she was trained in jutsus that had a relation to moths/light. Light Release: Launching Light Blade Kabuyashi creates a small gathering of Light Chakra on every fingertip on one hand. She then proceeds to pull her arm backwards, before throwing her arm out and swinging it sideways. In the process, each gathering of Light Chakra should leave her hand, all being thrown at the target. They should proceed to then all extend and join into one long blade-like line of Light Chakra, one that could easily cut through someone. Light Release: Lamplight Stun Kabuyashi creates a very small beam of Light Chakra to reach her target without them noticing. If they didn't notice it going to them, she quickly brings it up to their face, exploding the Light Chakra into a blast of light, temporarily blinding them/distorting their vision and stunning them for a short time. Light Release: Sun's Prison Kabuyashi creates a prism of Light Chakra around herself, and then shoots out an incredibly fast beam of light from the prism at her target. The beam, if it hits its mark, then takes the shape of a triangular prism made of light. If the person trapped in the prism touches the sides of it, they will get severely burned by the Light Chakra. Masuya Aburame With Kabuyashi's little sister Masuya being a beginning master in transformation jutsu, Kabuyashi uses this as an advantage. Masuya turns into a black scythe with a white handle, and is just as powerful as an actual scythe. This technique means the two sisters are a very valuable duo. Formation Kabu-Aqu-Masu An even more valuable combo would be when the three sisters are together, and can perform their Kabu-Aqu-Masu formation. First, Kabuyashi uses her light based jutsus to stun and blind the enemies to keep them in place, and Masuya, just after jumping towards Aqua, transforms into a small weapon and lands in her sisters hand. Aqua then throws Masuya, who as a small weapon can be thrown a further distance easier, and Masuya turns into a much larger weapon when in midair, allowing her to hit more of the targets and do more damage. Sharingan While awakening her Sharingan at a young age, Kabuyashi rarely ever uses her Sharingan. She prefers to just use Light Release instead of copying other people nature type jutsus. New Era Kabuyashi, alongside her sisters Aqua and Masuya, are first met/introduced when they all enter the second to last exam, the preliminaries. They meet Fuuki and Katsuyuki's teams, before the exams properly begin. Trivia * I don't care what everyone said, moth memes were funny, m'kay? * Unlike actual moths, Kabuyashi isn't attracted to all sources of light. She'd be at a ridiculous disadvantage if she was. * To explain how important Kabuyashi finds her Light Release Kekkei Tōta, here's a comparison: Kabuyashi relies on Light Release like Naruto relies on Rasengan and Shadow Clone Technique. * With her hyper personality, and easily getting excited about things, Kabuyashi normally annoys people she's around and ends up pushing them away from her. This loneliness has come to make her desperate for any friendship Quotes